1. Field of the Related Art
The invention relates to a tamping appliance for ground compaction, capable of being manually guided by means of a guide fork or the like and having a tamping or beating working mass driven linearly back and forth by an internal combustion engine via a crank mechanism and a spring assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Tamping appliances of this type, which are supported on the ground solely by means of the tamping butt, are guided in the desired direction by an operator as a result of the direct transmission of guiding forces by means of a guide fork, or, for example, a drawbar, during the oscillating movement of the tamping butt. When the drive is switched off, the appliance is difficult to transport, and it has to be carried or moved by means of a suitable device, such as, for example, a handcart.
On account of manual operation, the weight of such appliances is restricted, and therefore, for example, equipping them with relatively heavy diesel engines creates difficulties.